The Past Can Haunt You
by JoJo2604
Summary: When Jason Devlin escapes from prison and heads straight for Smithy in Sunhill, how will the Inspector react? Can he trust those closest to him or will his friends be his downfall. Rated T for now but will probably change in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story. I have a lot planned out for this story and Im hoping it is gunna be one of my best so Please let me know what you think. Thanks x**

* * *

Chapter One

"Smithy... hey wait up..." the small blonde called to the tall Inspector. He turned and flashed her a huge grin "You ok Moss?" he asked. "Yeah... the super needs to see us both ASAP... says its urgent". Smithy nodded "Ok... I'll be along in a few minutes" he grinned, watching the small blonde walk away, he had always had a soft spot for her. She was beautiful, smart, witty and the only woman in his dreams. He stepped into his office for a few minutes, he couldnt block her from his mind. He eyed the huge package resting on his desk and moved towards it but hearing his phone buzz in his pocket he pulled it out and seeing Jacks name flash on the screen he sighed before heading out of the office and towards the stairs. When he arrived outside the office Stevie was waiting for him "What have you done this time to get us in trouble Moss?". She laughed "Me... I think it would be you who is a bad influece Inspector Smith..." she gestured to the door "You ready to find out" he nodded and she banged loudly on the door and the two officers stood nervously waiting for a reply. When the door opened they both jumped slightly as Neil gestured inside. They both walked in and glanced from Jack to a tall man standing in the corner of the room. He had on a sharp black suit with short blonde hair, spiked in an unusual fashion for someone looking so smart. He was holding onto a huge folder which both officers looked at very nervously. "This is John Green... he is from witness protection..." Jack spoke and both officers turned to face him "Witness protection.. what has that got to do with us?" Smithy asked glancing at the man once again. "D'you remember Jason Devlin?" Neil asked from where he stood in the door way. The Inspector nodded "Of corse... what is going on?" he asked, he was getting aggitated. "Smithy he was being transferred to another prison and the van was attacted... he has escaped". Smithy looked shocked and he noticed Stevie smile at him slightly before turning her attention to the man all infront of her "So what? I mean he is most probably on his way to Spain or some where by now..." Neil interupted "Unfortuantly he was tracked to Sunhill and now he has gone to ground...". Smithy remained in silence listening to the officers talking. "He has some very disturbing things in his cell and we believe his main reason for escaping is revenge.. and that you Inspector Smith is his target" John began. Smithy shook his head "So you think he is coming after me?". Jack nodded before resting againt the desk infront of him "We believe he intends to kill you Smithy... we need to put you into protection...". Smithy stood up "No... Im not running.." Jack interupted "Smithy.. he is after you... he will not rest until he gets his revenge or we get him back behind bars...". Smithy headed to the door "No.. Im.." John cut in causing the Inspector to glare at him "With all due respect Inspector its not only you at risk... we have had officers go through his cell and talk to his cell mate.. he has completly lost the plot and if you stay here you and anyone you care about will be in imidiate danger... he is a dangerous man". Smithy nodded "Do you not think I know that... for Christ sake look what he did to Stevie..." he glanced at the small blonde who was sitting in silence, which was something very unusual for her. She was staring at him and he could read in her eyes something was wrong "Whats up Stevie?" he asked softly. "I.. er I recieved a letter... I thought it was nothing.." Jack interupted "Do you still have it?". She nodded pulling it from her pocket "It only came this morning... I thought it was nothing but now.." She passed it to Neil and he opened it and looked at the words "Bang... what the hell does that mean?" he asked. Stevie shook her head and Smithy sighed "I have a package in my office, it came this morning... I havent had a chance to open it". Neil made his way from the room, followed by John who was talking about making a call. "Stevie... have you recieved anything else?" Jack asked as he closed the door. "No.. thats it but..." she paused glancing at Smithy before back to Jack "It came to my home..." Smithy felt fear run through him as he moved to the small blonde, he rested down infront of where she sat "Its ok.. I wont let him hurt you again Moss". Jack smiled "Stevie.. I think you should be placed in protection with Smithy... we need you both safe and away from Sunhill". Smithy glared up at him "Are you placing us together?". Jack nodded "Yes.. we have a cottage set up for you". Smithy nodded "Fine.. we will have to go and pack". Stevie smiled "Smithy... you dont have to do this..". He nodded "I will protect you". He rose to his feet holding his hand out to her and Jack cut in "I dont think it is safe for you to return home... he could be waiting.. you need to go now... go and get your spare clothes from your lockers... and I will sort out the information for you".

Once outside the office the two colleagues smiled slightly as Neil headed for them "Your package is being sent to bomb squard Smithy... we need to be sure... we will let you know what is in it.." he gestured down the corridor "John is waiting in the canteen... you have no time for goodbyes.. get your things and go". Smithy turned to Stevie as Neil went into Jacks office and pulled the door shut "Do you get the feeling there is something they arent telling us?". Stevie gulped slightly "Smithy.. I am scared.. and I mean really scared..". He pulled her into a slight hug "Dont be.. I promise you... I will look after you Stevie.. he wont hurt you". She nodded slightly "Come on.. lets get our stuff". He had walked her to the female locker rooms before going into the room oppisite to his locker. Once inside he smiled to a few officers that were leaving before banging his fist against his locker "Easy mate... you will put a dent in it" Callums voice made him jump slightly and he turned to the muscular man behind him "Dont Stone.. I am having a bad day". Callum rested down onto a bench in the centre of the room "Whats going on... the amount of armed police here.. its unbelievable". Smithy shook his head "I dunno... I gotta go" he got his things from his locker before making his way out of the locker room, he knocked slightly on the female locker room door before pushing the door open "Who are you talking to?" he asked glaring at Stevie. "My Mum Smithy... I cant just disapear.." he interupted "You know how this works.. no contact.." she said goodbye before hanging her mobile up. "Are you ready?" he snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh towards her but she knew the rules as well as him. Stevie nodded "Yeah.." he watched as she slunk past him and he grabbed her wrist "Stevie..." he paused as she forced her eyes to meet his "I am really sorry... I didnt mean to snap". She shook her head "Its fine come on".

Arriving back outside Jacks office the two knocked and waited to be called inside. Once inside Jack gestured to the table "Keys... you will know where you are going when you get there...". Smithy smiled "Thank you Sir.." the two headed to the door and Jack smiled "Hang on.. Stevie.. why dont you go and wait in the canteen.. Smithy.." he gestured back inside and towards a seat before shuting the door. "Smithy nobody can know where you are going... we believe there is a bent officer working with Devlin". Smithy nodded slightly "I gathered something was up". Jack smiled "Just make sure you keep your wits about you because it could be anyone.." he gestured to the door and Smithy knew instantly what he was implying. "No.. there is no way on Gods earth she would set me up". Jack smiled "I know that you and Stevie are close... and I highly doubt she is involved but just be carefull" he held his hand out which Smithy shook it before stepping outside "Look after yourself... and her" he smiled as Smithy began down the corridor.

A few hours passed before Smithy and Stevie arrived at the small cottage, he was sure it wouldnt usually take this long to get from London to where ever it was they were but the man driving them had either got lost a lot or purpossly been driving round in circles. The journey had been very quiet and Stevie was a shadow of her normal self. As they climbed from the car they glanced down the empty track "We are in the middle of no where mate..." Smithy asked "Where do we go from here?". The driver shook his head "No idea... I was told to drop you here". Smithy sighed as he drove off leaving them standing alone "I will ring Jack.. find out what is going on". Stevie nodded and he stepped away from where she had rested down onto the ground taking a quick glance at the small blonde. "Jack..." he began but the Super interuped "Are you there?". Smithy laughed "We are in the middle of fucking no where Gov... where do we go now?". Jacks reply was short and to the point "About half a mile back down the road there is a dirt track on the left... your cottage is up there... Cherry Tree Cottage.. I will be in touch" and with that the phone line went dead. He turned back to Stevie as she sat tapping away on her phone "What you doing Moss?" he asked and she smiled "Playing a game.. where now?". He pointed down the road "For a hike".

Arriving at the cottage they both stared at it, it was truely a beautiful sight and for the first time that day he felt a genuine smile trace his lips. "Home sweet home" she grinned and he nodded slightly as he pushed the key Jack had given him into the lock. As they stepped inside they were greeted by a huge living room. He smiled at the small log fire "I will get that going in a minute". The cellings were low and the walls decorated in a light brown, with a few personal touches. The two made there way through into the kitchen which compared to the rest of the cottage was very modern and Stevie made her way straight to the kettle "I need a coffee" she flicked it on and began searching through the cupboards. He carried on his way through the cottage opening the final door "Stevie..." he called and she appeared behind him within a few seconds "There is only one bedroom". She glanced inside and gestured to a small door "Whats that?" she asked moving to it and pulling it open "Bathroom" she spoke turning back to him before looking at the tiny double bed "Well this could get a bit intimate". He shook his head "I will sleep on the sofa.." he headed back out into the hall heading for the kitchen "Dont be daft Smithy.. we are both adults.. and we have shared a bed before". He smiled "Its fine..." she interupted "Whats going on with you Smithy... you have been so quiet and off with me all day?". He rested down at the small kitchen table "Im just watching my back Stevie". She stared at him "What is that ment to mean... this is me Smithy..". He sighed "I know... but Devlin has someone working for him and I have to suspect everyone". Her face fell and he could see tears forming in her eyes "Oh Wow... I erm.. I cant believe after everything we have been through together... you dont trust me". He watched her disapear from the room and he sighed, now he felt awful and deep down he knew Stevie was the one person he could rely on, he couldnt doubt her, could he?

He knocked lightly on the bedroom door and smiled at her, she wiped her eyes and he sighed "I am so sorry... I didnt mean for you to think that I dont trust you Stevie" he moved over and rested down next to her "You are my best friend.. and probably the only person I can trust". She shook her head staring up into his eyes "Today has been a complete rollercoaster for me to Smithy... but I still know I can trust you with my life and that you would never hurt me". He sighed "I dont know what else I can say to make you forgive me". She glanced down "And I dont know how else to make you trust me Smithy". He smiled at her and she was staring at him, her eyes trying to read his, before he had a chance to react she was kissing him, passionatly, her hands pulling at his shirt, her tounge begging for entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Two

He placed his hands gently onto her shoulders "Stevie... eh?". She pulled her lips from his neck "Listen to me..." he began noticing her face fall almost instantly "I think you are amazing Stevie but..." she interupted "You aren't interested". He smiled slightly as she rose from the bed "Im not saying that... I really like you.. I would do anything for you... but I dont think we should rush into this..". She rested down onto the bed and placed her hand gently to his leg "Smithy.. we have known each other for over four years.. how much slower do you want to take it?". He took her hand into his and grinned "Moss... I really like you.. I do and I want us to maybe in the future... be together.." he was really struggling over his words "But with everything that is going on at the moment... with Devlin and being here..". She nodded and he could almost see her heart breaking there in front of him "God.. what am I doing Smithy... I am sorry.. with everything you have going on at the moment you dont need this..". He pulled her into a hug and he kissed her hair, taking in the fresh smell "You know I love you dont you" he smiled. She nodded "I love you too Smithy... you are my best friend". He watched her rise to her feet and head off towards the bedroom door "I will see if there is anything to eat" she smiled back at him.

"Smithy..." she called through from where she sat in the living room "The pizza will be here in a second... you need to hurry up". She heard him shout something through from the bedroom before he appeared in the door way a few moments later, wearing only a pair of light blue jeans her mouth dropped open as she stared at him "Stevie.. you will catch flies.." he grinned, as he rested down next to her on the sofa but hearing the door bell ring he smiled "Pizzas here". When he returned a few moments later he placed the boxes down to the table and rested down next to her once again. After eating Stevie and Smithy remained sat on the sofa and she was really struggling to keep her eyes off his bare chest "I'll tidy some of this rubbish up.." he smiled before raising to his feet and as he grabbed for the boxes she rose to her feet and smiled "Smithy... I dont want things to be awkward.." she lent up and placed a kiss to his lips as she pulled away she smiled "I am prepaired to wait until this is all over Smithy... we will be perfect together one day.. I can feel it.." she grinned as a slight smile spread over his features "Im gunna go and have a bath... have fun tidying up". He gulped as she made her way past him, rubing her tiny figure against his rough features. He fell back down onto the sofa as she disapeared from sight, she knew exactly the effect she was having on him but he couldnt think about it the moment, he had too much else on his mind.

He had just began to sort the rubbish out, putting their uneaten food into the fridge when his mobile buzzed away in his pocket. He glanced at the name before answering it "Hello Sir...". The voice was sharp at the end of the phone and it made him miss the rush of Sunhill already "We are no closer to finding Devlin but we have a lead on who helped him to escape..." Smithy interupted "The officer?". Jack sighed "Unfortunatly not Smithy but..." the phone line went quiet for a few seconds and he heard the sound of a door shuting "There was phone calls from a mobile found in Devlins cell to the station.. to CID" Smithy rested down onto the chair in the kitchen "Why would my friends want to set me up... I dont understand who.." Jack interupted "News is starting to spread that you and Stevie have left.. I think its for the best if you turn your phones off so you cant be traced.. I have the landline number.." Smithy glanced round, he wasnt even aware that there was a landline. "Ok Sir..." Jacks voice interupted once again "I will be in touch Smithy" and with that the phone line went dead. Smithy sighed as he switched his phone off before placing it to the table. His whole life was upside down and he didnt know who he could trust and who he couldnt.

"Smithy... quick Smithy... please..." she screamed from the bathroom. He shot up from where he had been sat for the last ten minutes on the sofa and rushed through the cottage to where the small blonde was, his whole body was struck by complete fear and for a split second he thought it was over and he was about to lose Stevie, the one person he had ever really cared for. He crashed through the bedroom and into the bathroom door, knocking it flying. He stared at where the small blonde stood on the toilet seat "What... whats going on?". She pointed to the sink and he moved over and glanced at her "That... thats why you are screaming... Jesus Stevie.. I thought something was wrong..." she glared at him "Have you seen the size of that thing its fucking huge...". Smithy glanced at the spider before back to Stevie "You want me to get rid of it?". She nodded "Yes Smithy... kill it". He laughed "I dont think I want to do that..." he stared at her, his eyes dragging over her legs, up to her small towel "I've got a pretty good view from here.." he bit gently onto his lip "Why would I want to be ruining it?". She glared at him "Please Smithy... just kill it". He laughed as he moved towards the spider once again, "Im not killing it.. its cruel.. and besides this place will be full of them". She glared at him "Smithy... just get rid of it.. please..". He nodded "I cant believe you..." he began as he reached into the sink and trapped the spider in his hands "You take on the nut jobs and big hard men of London but here you are petrified of a spider..." he grinned moving towards her "You sure you dont want to hold it?". She moved back slightly "SMITHY" and he laughed "If I get much closer I reckon you will drop that towel of yours..". He grinned at her "I will put it outside... get down before you break a nail Moss".

When he returned she was sitting on the bed with a tiny pink dressing gown on, which he had no idea where she had managed to get it from, he smiled at her and she frowned, he couldnt help but think how cute she looked "Is it dead?" she asked. He shook his head "No.. I told you I wernt killing it... I took it right away ok... it will take it a few hours to find its way back again". She smiled sarcastically before standing up "You said this place would be full of them...". He nodded "Corse it will... there will be hundreds of them.." she glared at him "Well then you are not leaving my side...". He laughed "You are joking Moss...". She smiled "I dont like spiders Smithy". He moved towards the bed and rested down next her "They are more scared of you than you are of them... although I do like the whole damsel in distress thing". She faked a sarcastic laugh before slapping his arm, he grabbed her wrist, holding her close to his body, he stared at her, his eyes fixed on her beautiful features before he lent foward placing a light kiss to her lips, as he pulled away she smiled, gripping the back of his neck she pulled him back towards her, his lips pushing hard to hers. He pulled her down onto the bed and lent gently over her body, his fingers gently pulling at the tie holding her tiny dressing gown together. She grabbed his hand "Smithy..." she panted as she pulled away. He smiled "Im sorry..." he tried to pull away but she held him close "This is what I want but.." she smiled leaning up and placed a kiss to his lips "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded "Im sure Stevie... this is what I want" he lent back in and kissed her lips once again, before pulling her dressing gown open. He grinned as he ran his eyes over her naked body "Wow.. you are so beautiful" he lent back in and kissed her once again before letting his hands drift down her slim figure.

He placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and she glanced up a huge grin playing on her features "You ok?" he asked softly. She pushed up on his chest and placed a kiss to his lips "I couldnt be better Smithy.. I am so happy". He nodded as he stared down at her, he didnt need to speak, he just wanted to watch her, to be close to her. "This is a good start to us being in hiding together... not even twenty four hours and we have jumped into bed together..." she smiled. "No regrets DS Moss..." he grinned. She smiled "No regrets Smithy" she moved up into his lips placing a gentle kiss once again "I think we.. should... go to that shop at the end of the track and get a bottle of wine...". He smiled "Stevie... its dark out and quite a walk... maybe we should stick to coffee..". She nodded slightly "Ok". He shifted in the bed slightly so she was resting on his chest once again "Whats up?". She shook her head "Nothing..". He smiled "Im not stupid Stevie... whats wrong?". She glanced up at him "Nothing is wrong Smithy... I just thought it would of been nice to have a drink". He sighed "So you want me to walk to the shop at night on my own... when there is a man out there trying to kill me..." she glared at him "What is your problem.. I have said it doesnt matter... I dont care I just want to..." she placed her hands to his shoulders and he pushed her away slightly "Dont Stevie". She sighed as she stared at him, as her phone buzzed next to her she reached over and grabbed it from the dressing table "What are you doing?" he asked. "What?" she smiled as he grabbed her phone from her hands "Smithy... Smithy... give me my phone back..". He glared at her "Who is it?" he turned the phone towards her "Why have you got a pin set on it... Stevie.. who is on your fucking phone?". She grabbed for her dressing gown from the floor "Its my Mum Smithy... please give me my phone..". He climbed from the bed and glared at her "How do I know its not you?". She shook her head "What? please Smithy.. you are scaring me". He stared at her "You... was it you?" he stressed and she stood staring at him "I dont know what you are talking about.. Smithy...". He rose to his feet "Was it you that set me up?" she stared at him a bemused look on her face. He rose her phone in his hand and chucked it against the wall and it fell in pieces to the floor, as he turned back to face her gulit struck him as tears streamed down her face, she looked so hurt and frightened as she just stood on the spot "Stevie..." he began but she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

Chapter Three

He had spent two and half hours trying to put her phone back together but it was broken and when he heard her in the kitchen he knew he had no choice but to go and tell her how sorry he was for his behaviour. He paused in the door way and watched her for a few moments as she made a cup of coffee. "Stevie..." she turned to him, her cheeks were blootchy and tears still ran gently down her face "I am so sorry... I never ment to frighten you". She nodded slightly "I am going to go in the morning Smithy... I cant handle this.." he shook his head "Please dont Stevie... I want you here with me..". He smiled "I need you to be here with me...". She glanced down "Smithy.. you dont trust me.. and I cant be here not knowing if you are going to flip out again". He moved towards her and noticing how she backed away he nodded "Erm.. ok.. if you want to go then.. ok.. I guess all I can do is tell you I am really sorry for what I did and that.." he paused glancing to the floor "I am frightened too Stevie... I know he isnt going to rest until he finds me and the only reason I aggreed to this was so I could protect you and I honestly couldnt hate myself more for how I acted with you this evening" he gestured to the clock which read 1.30 "Its late so I am going to get some sleep... and I think maybe you should too.. I will be on the sofa if you need anything and please dont leave without saying goodbye Stevie" he turned and walked from the kitchen.

He rested down onto the sofa and cursed himself silently in his head, after everything how could he scare her like that, the one person he really cared for and he had pushed her away and now he had most probably lost her for good. Hearing the floor board creek in the hall way, he glanced up to see her standing in the door way. She walked over towards him and rested down next to him, placing her head gently into her hands "I know you are stressed.." she began and he stared down at her "But I swear to you Smithy... I am on your side.. and I would never do anything to hurt you..". He nodded "I know... Stevie... I know I can trust you.. this is so hard.. and I cant begin to imagine how much I have hurt you in this last few hours but I promise you it will never ever happen again.." he paused as he took her hands in his "You are the only person in the world I care this much about and the only person I can sit here and honestly say I would do anything for...". She stared up at him "Then why dont you trust me... I have slept with you.. do you really think that little of me that I would do that to set you up... it ment something to me". He nodded "I know Stevie... believe me I do... it ment so much to me but..." she interupted "There is a doubt in the back of your head isnt there?". He glanced down "D'you know how it feels to know there is a mad man after you... he is gunna do everything in his power to get me.. and I know someone at Sunhill has set me up.." she interupted "How do you?". He smiled "Devlin had rang the station... before he escaped.. he rang through to CID several times..". She sighed "Why didnt you tell me Smithy... I thought we were in this together..". He nodded "I know Stevie..". She gestured to the pieces of her phone on the table "Is it broken?". He simply nodded as she scooped the pieces into her hands "I will get you a new one... I will replace it". She smiled slightly "Smithy I dont care about my phone... I just want you to trust me.. I would never do anything to hurt you... I couldnt set you up.. you are the most gentle person I know and I think you are so amazing Smithy.". He turned to face her "Please dont leave Stevie, I want you to stay.. I promise you I wont hurt you again.. just stay?". She nodded slightly "I will stay Smithy" he smiled taking her hand in his "Thank you.. it means so much..." she interupted "Im not doing it for you... after my last encounter with Devlin I dont fancy my chances" she stood up and walked out of the room, he knew this wasnt going to be easy, would she ever forgive him? How could he doubt her after they had finally took their relationship to the next level.

After a tourtured few hours sleep on the sofa he awoke to her pushing softly on his arm "Here.." she smiled as she placed a cup of steaming liquid to the coffee table infront of them. She placed a set of keys to the table "Jack rang.. he said there is a car parked up for us in town.. we need to go and pick it up... I want to get a phone too". He smiled "Im sorry.." she interupted "Dont Smithy... lets just try and get through the day yeah?". He nodded as she rose to her feet and headed out of the door "Im going to have a shower... then we can go..". He watched her disapear before lifting the cup to his lips, as soon as the strong coffee rushed through his system he felt more charged. He rose to his feet and moved through to the kitchen. He was hungry, and that seemed to be in the cottage was the left over pizza from the night before. He sighed lifting a piece from the fridge, he froze as her voice appeared behind him "I forgot to say Jack said they are a step closer to finding the undercover officer and that he may of slipped up.." Smithy turned to face her and his mouth fell open as he stared at her stood in only a towel "Erm... did he er say... erm who?". Stevie shook her head a slight smile tracing her lips "No... they cant disclose the information until they have proof". He nodded as she turned and walked away, she knew exactly what she was doing walking into the room with only a towel on and he had no doubt he wouldnt get over seeing her like that for a long while.

Walking into the bedroom half an hour later he gulped "Im sorry... I should of knocked" he turned to walk out and she spun round giving him a full view of her stood in only her bra and tiny knickers "Its your room too Smithy..." he smiled as she turned back round "And its not like you havent seen it all before". He moved over towards her and stood behind her, placing his hands gently to her warm shoulders "I am so sorry Stevie". She nodded "I know... I know you are under a lot of pressure Smithy..." he lent down and placed a kiss to her neck and she jumped slightly before relaxing under the surprising gesture. She tilted her head so he had easier access and he took full advantage as he moved his lips. He moved round infront of her and forced his lips to hers, she kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away "Inspector Smith... I wont forgive you that easily..." he interupted as she moved away "Stevie.." he grabbed her hand "Do you know what you are doing to me Moss?" she grinned moving back close to him "I know exactly what I am doing to you and believe me... I will keep doing it to you until you have made last night up to me" she grinned before moving back over towards her clothes she had layed out on the bed she was tourturing him, this was exactly what she had planned to get him all worked up and leave him like it.

Arriving in town she smiled to him as they glanced round "Not many shops here... eh?". He nodded "You got the address for the carpark?" he asked and she rummaged in her pocket before producing a piece of paper "Do you wanna go and get the car and I will look for a phone shop?". He took the paper from her hand and smiled "I think its best we stick together...". She sighed "Cause you dont trust me?". He smiled at her "No... because I cant protect you if I am not with you...". She sighed "Ok fine Smithy". They walked for about twenty minutes before finally finding the carpark, Smithy pulled the key from his pocket and pressed the button and smiled as a car about ten foot away unlocked "Thats our car Moss" he grinned as they both walked over to it, he had a quick look round it before they both climed in "Where to m'lady?" he grinned and she tilted her head slightly as a smile traced her lips. "What?" he asked. "You..." she paused placing her hand to his face "How could you ever think I would hurt you Smithy". She moved her hand and pointed towards the exit "Find me a phone shop Inspector Smith" she smiled.

At the shop Smithy had brought himself the cheapest phone possible before buying Stevie the best phone he could find, which she had been chuffed with and had refused to get out the car while he brought the food for the next week at Tesco. Arriving back at the cottage she grinned up at him in the drivers seat "Thank you Smithy" she lent up and placed a kiss to his lips holding a little longer than she should "I have text Jack with our new numbers.. he said he would pass them on to anyone who needed them". Smithy nodded "You are so beautiful". She laughed "Smithy..." she was interupted by his new phone beeping, he sighed "It will be welcoming me to the network" he sighed as he pulled it from his pocket, he didnt acknowledge the text as he lent in and placed another kiss to her lips "Come on" he grinned shoving the phone into a bag of shopping and jumping from the car, they had barely made it through the front door as they began to rip each others clothes off.

An hour or so had passed and the two layed curled up on the sofa "We ought to get the shopping in" he smiled as he lent for his clothes from the floor "I'd rather..." she ran her hand over his chest and he quickly grabbed it "Now now Moss... plenty of time for that later.." she sighed as she began to pull her clothes on and followed him outside. She watched as he lifted a couple of the bags and passed her one "You think you can manage these" he smiled passing her another "Im sure I will cope" she stared at him as he ran his eyes over his phone screen "Shit" he stressed. "What?" she smiled "Who did you text?" he asked. "What?" she asked once again confusion covering her face "You said you text Jack... did you text anyone else?". She shook her head as he slammed the car door closed and headed inside "Smithy whats going on?" she asked "Dead man walking" he replied as he pushed the front door closed "What?" she asked once again. "Thats what the text said... he knows where we are?" Stevie dropped the bags to the floor "What now?". He shook his head as he bolted the door "I dont know Stevie... I dont know who I can trust". She smiled "You can trust me.. I promise you Smithy". He sighed "Then how the fuck did he get my number?" he spat. Hearing a car screech up the drive he glanced through the doors window "Shit". He grabbed her hand "I dont know if I can trust you Stevie... but I know I love you and I would do anything to protect you, even if I die in the process... come on" he pulled her away from the front door and towards the back of the cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

**A huge sorry for the delay on this story, to be honest it would of been much longer if it wasnt for SexySmithy so thanks for bugging me into doing another chapter, lol :-) I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review and then I may carry it on futher. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

The two officers sped as quickly as possible through the small cottage and paused by the back door, he placed his finger gently to her mouth and smiled, he could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at him, as he moved his finger she whispeared "Was it Devlin?" she asked. He smiled "I have no idea... I dont want to take the risk.." he smiled "Stay here... dont move" he headed to the door and from her sight. He moved down towards the front door, trying his hardest to not bring attention to himself, he shot into the living room and glanced out, he couldnt see the person who stood on the door step ringing the bell, but he stared out, trying to get a glimpse of the man who now shouted through the letterbox, it wasnt Devlin, at least that was something. He watched the man for a few minutes before he turned and headed back climbing into the car, before driving away "Stevie" he shouted and the small blonde appeared a few seconds after "We need to leave.. start loading the car" he smiled before staring out at the drive "We will go somewhere no one can find us..." she smiled "What about Jack?" she asked and he shook his head "I dont want anyone knowing where I am.. if you want to come... we leave everyone behind... and no contact..". She smiled "Do you want me to come?". He glanced over, running his eyes over her soft features "I love you Stevie what do you think?". She smiled as he moved over and held his hand out to her "Phone?". She sighed before reluctantly handing her new mobile phone over. "Lets get out of here" he moved from where she stood in the living room and pulled the battery out of both hers and his mobile phones and chucking them into his bag. He began taking things to the car, smiling as she carried most of their shopping back out to the car. "Are we safe?" she asked as she slammed the boot shut, he smiled "I have no idea Stevie... but I promise you I will do everything I can to protect you".

They had been driving a little over three hours when he pulled into a huge carpark, with a little shop in the corner, he glanced over at the young man behind the counter, the carpark was empty other than one other car. It over looked a large woodlands and he glanced round before placing his hand to the soft skin of her cheek. "Stevie" he smiled as she stirred slightly "Ok?" he asked and she noddded wearily "Where are we?" she asked. "No idea.." he replied "But miles from London and Jason Devlin.." he paused as she glanced round "Why have we stopped?" she asked and he gestured to the shop "I wanted a coffee... and there are toilets over there..." she nodded as she grabbed for the door handle, he took her hand in his "Im sorry.. you know I care for you Moss... I want us to be safe". She nodded "I know.." he smiled "Let me keep you safe.. I want you to forgive me.. and trust me to look after you". She smiled leaning up and placing a slight kiss to his lips "You can Smithy... I want you to look after me... but we need to find somewhere to spend tonight". She smiled as she glanced round the car park once again "I erm... Smithy that car..." he glanced over "It wasnt there a second ago". She smiled "I saw it... as we left the cottage.. it was behind us". He smiled "It cant be the same car". She nodded "It is... look at the number plate". He glanced over and read the numbers "So what?". She smiled "Its the car... I promise you its the same car.. we need to go". He nodded "Ok.. calm down Moss... put your seat belt back on..." he started his engine and flicked his lights on, he glanced over his shoulder noticing the car on the other side of the car park switch its lights on he smiled to Stevie "Ok.. Im gunna get us away from here.." he drove towards the exit, noticing the other car speed up towards it too. "Smithy... we arent gunna make it" he pushed his foot flat to the floor and flew out of the entrance a few seconds before the other car.

He sped down the road, luckily there was nothing much about as the car drove as fast as it could to keep up with them "Smithy slow down" Stevie stressed grabbing onto the handle above her head. "Stevie.. we need to get away" he stressed as he drove down, pushing his foot flat to the floor "I dont want to die Smithy please..." he glanced at her for a split second "I have promised you I will keep you safe Moss.. please just trust me... if you wanna be helpfull...try and get my bag from the boot". She smiled "Why?". He didnt speak but she unclipped her seat belt and slid between the seats and into the back "We are gunna run Stevie... in a minute... I am gunna do an emergancy stop.. the second I do.. we get out and run". She smiled "What if he catches us?". He shook his head "He wont". She lent foward "How can you be so sure?" she asked "Cause I know where we are running and he wont... we need to have a headstart and he will get lost Stevie... trust me". She glared at him as his eyes met hers in the mirror "You said you didnt know where we were?". He smiled "Im sorry... just trust me Stevie". She shook her head "How am I ment to trust you when you do nothing but lie to me". He glanced in the mirrors watching the car that was hot on their tail. "Whats the alternitive... stay and face Devlin?". She smiled as she lent back over and towards the boot, pushing hard until the parcel shelf gave way. She grabbed his bag and turned back to him "What am I looking for?" she asked and he glanced in the mirror "The front pocket... my wallet... put it in your hand bag and put your bag over my shoulder.. we leave everything else".

"Ready" he smiled down at her as she climbed back through to the front, he glanced in the mirror, the car was close behind them and going just as fast. "Close your eyes" he smiled and she looked up at him "What?" she asked and he laughed slightly "You wont like what Im about to do... so close your eyes". She smiled slightly before glancing round the roads, trying to figure out his plan, as the tunnel up ahead came into sight she guessed she had figured it out. The car was now level with them and she glanced accross trying to see someone inside but with the tinted windows she couldnt see anything. The two cars carried on level with each other and as the narrow tunnel came into sight she gulped. It was the width of one car, there was no way they would both fit. The car was speeding up now and as they reached the tunnel in a split second Smithy pulled the handbrake up and they spun towards the grass verge next to the tunnel as the other car shoot through it. She had her hand grasped over her mouth as the car stopped and he opened the door and climbed out "Come on Stevie" he stressed glancing at her "Moss" he stressed before running round and grabbing her handle forcing her from the car. "Come on" he stressed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her accross the verge and towards a tiny alley. He held tight onto her hand as he ran faster, she was struggling to keep up and she was starting to wish she wasnt in her heels. "Smithy..." she panted as she stopped, they had turned left and the right and then god knows what other ways when she stopped she gestured behind them "I think we have lost him Smithy... please.. give me two seconds... please". He stared at her, before moving close to her and pulling her into a hug "How... how did he find us so quickly?" she asked and Smithy shook his head "I dont know... he traced the mobile.. he must of been folowing us... I kept checking my mirrors.. I cant believe I didnt notice". He glanced round before taking her handbag strap from his body "Here... come on... we are nearly there".

Jack glanced at the screen of his mobile as it buzzed away "This better by good DI Manson" he stressed glancing at his clock which read 2.36am. "Sir we have a problem". Jack sat up in his bed and rubed at his eyes "What?". Neils voice sounded shakey, he was worried which was unlike the DI. "Smithys car has been found... it was in an accident and has been burnt out.." Jack interupted "How are Smithy and Stevie?". Neil sighed "I have no idea.. they are no where in sight... it was in St Albans.." Jack interupted "Thats miles from the safe house they were in..." he paused "Try and ring them... I will be in soon". Jack hung up and Neil sighed, everything was so out of control, he wanted to help his colleagues but nethier of their phones were working and he was starting to worry. He had been trying them for roughly ten minutes when the door banged to CID and he glanced to Jack "Any luck?" he asked and Neil shook his head, rising to his feet. Jack nodded "I have spoke to the local police.. they have said they were ran off the road by another vechile... many witnesses from nearby houses say the other car went through a tunnel and when it reappeared the two in the accident had ran". Neil smiled "So what now?" he asked, before glancing at the door as it banged once again. "You and Max are heading to St Albans.. Smithy and Stevie are there some where and I need you too find them". Neil sighed "Sir" as he left before glancing at Max, he would rather be with anyone else on this case than Max, but he had to focus on getting Stevie and Smithy safe.

She jumped from foot to foot as they stood at the top of some huge stone steps that stood outside an ugly red building. She smiled as Smithy shrugged his coat from his shoulders and wrapped it round her shoulders "Yeah... cheers mate" he spoke into the speaker before there was a loud buzz and he pushed the door open letting her inside. He led her up a flight of stone steps that seemed to go on forever, reaching the top she glanced round before her eyes fell on a tall dark haired man in a door way. Smithy moved straight to him, shook his hand before pulling him into a hug "Darren.. this is my... friend Stevie... Stevie this is my brother Darren". She ran her eyes over the man as he held his hand out to her, she could now see the family resemblance. He had a striking body like his brother, green eyes and dark hair, although it was slightly shorter than Smithys it was still spiked in a similar fashion. He was slightly taller and had slight stubble on his face. He moved aside for the two to come in. Smithy pointed to a small sofa bed that was pulled out "You should try and get some sleep" he followed his brother towards what she asumed was the kitchen. She lent against the wall listening to the two men talk "Whats going on?" Darren said. "I have a man after me... and he aint gunna rest until he gets me... I just need to crash for a couple of nights and then I want to take your camper down south until he has been caught". So thats his plan she thought to herself briefly. "And the bird?" Darren asked. "I couldnt leave her.. if he hurt her.. I could never forgive myself... she is special". Darren replied "She is the one then..." she felt a slight smile trace her lips before Darren continued "Ok I can put you up for a few nights until I have the camper going.. but the pair of you need to keep your heads down.. I dont want no shit on my doorstep". Smithy smiled "Corse.. you have my word".

**Thanks for reading please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is a short chapter but I think it was needed to tell the back story a bit better and to help with the next chapter, so although it drifts from the Devlin storyline slightly dont panic it will be back to that in the ****next chapter. First of two update I have planned tonight the second being The Calm Before The Storm in the next few minutes. Anyway if you enjoy please leave me a review. Thanks xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

Stevie had rested down onto the sofa bed and listened to the two voices in the kitchen they were hushed and couldnt quite hear what they were saying now, but she had heard what she needed to "BULLSHIT" Darren shouted and she jumped as the kitchen door flew open she rose to her feet and Darren stormed into the living room passing straight through and into another door she assumed led to his bedroom in the corner. She smiled to Smithy as he walked in "Everything ok?" she asked and Smithy nodded "Why wouldnt it be?" he smiled as he held a mug out to her "Here.. I thought you might want a strong coffee". She nodded as she moved to him and took it in her hands. "So what was that all about?" she asked gesturing to the kitchen. "That depends on how much you heard?" he smiled. She took a sip of her coffee before resting down onto the sofabed "Dont get smart with me Smithy... whats going on?". He sighed as he sunk down next to her "We arent on the best of terms.. I havent seen him for five years..." she glanced at him "Five years?" she repeated his words before glancing down to her coffee "Thats a long time.. what happened?". He shook his head "Nothing" and she smiled up at him "You dont go five years with no contact for no reason Smithy". He sighed as he smiled at her "Do we have to?" he asked and she nodded "If you and your brother are going to come to blows I at least wanna know what its over". He smiled "Fine... when my Mum and Dad split up.. Darren was that much older and choose to go with my Dad". She nodded "And what... you never forgave him?" Smithy smiled "No.. when he got in touch I dunno bout eight years ago we got back on track.. he even started seeing my Mum again.." she smiled "But..." he sighed "But he had this beautiful wife..." Stevie took a sip of her coffee "What happened?" Smithy glanced down "I er... I had an affair with her... I mean it was just sex and when he caught us... it turned ugly". Stevie nodded "I can hardly say I blame him" he smiled "He didnt take it on me.. I walked away.." she smiled "So how did he catch you?". Smithy layed back onto the bed and grinned at her "You gunna give me a cuddle of what?". She nodded "When you finish telling me what happened?". Smithy sighed as he pushed back into a sitting position and began to untie the laces to his trainers "He caught me in their bed with her". Her mouth dropped open "You serious?". He nodded "Yep.. it wasnt my finest moment.. he hit me.. I walked out and the next time I saw Lacie.. he had beaten her black and blue..". She glanced at the door that Darren had stormed through and then back to Smithy "So what happened?" she asked and Smithy sighed "He began to treat her like a prisoner.. and although I ended the affair.. she had feelings for me.. so I helped her to escape.. and he never forgave me... I dont know where she is now... but he couldnt get over it". She smiled "So why are we here?" he shrugged his shoulders "I had no where else to go.. and as they say time is a great healer.. Im hoping now he can deal with it.. and besides he owes me". She turned to him "Oh yeah.. you have an affair with his wife.. help her to leave him.. how'd you figure he owes you?". He smiled "I stopped him from being sent down and made sure he didnt turn into my Dad... however much he hates me for what I did.. he knows he was in the wrong too". She smiled "So.. what did he say in the kitchen?" she asked and Smithy sighed "He will put us up for a couple of nights and then he has a camper van we can take.. we are gunna head down south". She smiled "So.. why did he storm off?". Smithy smiled "I told him I loved you.. he just dont like that I am happy and he is alone..." he paused as he smiled at her slightly "Am I gunna get my cuddle now or what?". She smiled slightly "I still think it was wrong.. what you did". He smiled "Ah Moss would you stop moaning and come here?" he asked and she moved into his body and layed down onto his chest "And I can tell you something for nothing.. if I catch you cheating on me.. believe me I will cut your dick clean off". He grinned down at her "I have no doubt that you would Moss... so its a good job there aint no one in the world that competes with you".

She woke with a start and smiled as she glanced round the room, she pushed up on the sofa bed and glanced at the clock that hung on the far wall, it read 9.26am and she sighed before rising to her feet and heading in search of Smithy, as she made her way into the kitchen she smiled at Darren "Sorry I thought you were Smithy.. I mean Dale.." he smiled "He has popped to the shop.. he said to tell you he wouldnt be long". She glanced down at her slim figure, suddenley very aware she was only wearing one of his tops that drowned her tiny figure she pulled on it slightly to cover her legs futher "Is it ok if I borrow your bathroom... freshen up a bit?". He nodded as he gestured through to his bedroom door "Through there.." he smiled and she moved back into the living room and grabbed for her bag before heading into the bedroom, she glanced round the room which had dark blue paint on two and a half walls and a large wardrobe in the corner before making her way towards the door. She had showered and patted her body dry before pulling the clothes she had on yesterday out of her oversized handbag and slipping into her underwear, she sighed as she heard the bathroom door open "Well you took your time" she smiled as she pulled her jeans up her legs "I was hoping that was what you would say that" she turned too face him and smiled slightly "Oh Im sorry.. I thought you were Dale, I er.." she grabbed for Smithys shirt that layed on the floor and pushed it to her slim figure to hide herself. "You could do better". She smiled "I dont care.. I love him". Darren smiled "He told you what he did?". She nodded "Yes he did and I think he is sorry he hurt you... but its in the past". Darren laughed "Hurt?" he shook his head "Hurt dont even come into it.." she smiled "Listen Im sorry he had an affair with your wife.. but I love him.. and would never hurt him.." he smiled "He tell you why he did it... why he ruined the only good thing I had in my life?". She gestured to her clothes "I will get dressed and we can talk.. in there..." she gestured through to the living room. He smiled "Because he was angry that my Dad choose to take me and left him behind..". She shook her head "Thats not what he said". He smiled "No I guess it wouldnt be.. but then he is very hard to believe.. he wouldnt know the truth if he fell over it". She sighed a sigh of relief as the front door slammed shut once again and Darren turned and stalked from the room. She quickly pulled on the rest of her clothes before stuffing his shirt she had on into her large handbag and heading back into the bedroom, she paused as she listened to the two men in the living room.

"Where is Stevie?" Smithy asked and Darren gestured to the door "She just had a shower... listen mate.." he gestured towards the sofa "Sit down". The two men flopped onto the sofa "I know how hard the last few years have been on us both... Mum has told me you aint had it easy... but I want you to know we are ok... whats happened is in the past and I would like to leave it there". Smithy smiled "Thats what I want too.." She walked into the living room and Darren smiled at her "I gotta pop into work for a couple of hours.. I will see you in a bit" he smiled as he rose to his feet, patting Smithy on the back slightly. "See you Stevie" he headed out the door and she smiled to Smithy "Are you to ok?". Smithy grinned "You know what.. its taken a good few years but yeah... I think we are ok", she sighed, Darren had made her really uncomfable, and she felt threatened by him, but she didnt want to ruin the new bond between the two men. Smithy had a shower and while he was gone Stevie searched the flat for a phone, when she found it she dialled the number and began to speak quietly, keeping her back to the door where Smithy had gone, after a few seconds his voice startled her "What the hell are you doing?" he stressed "Who are you talking too?".

Max smiled to the man sitting next to him in the drivers seat "Right Stone has text me with an address... which is believed to be Smithys brother... its about forty five minutes from here..". Neil nodded "Ok... I guess that is as good as place as any to start then.." he smiled as Max began to type the address into the sat nav. He placed his head into his hands before turning to Neil "What do you reckon their chances are?" he asked and Neil smiled slightly "All the while they are far away from Devlin... they are fine.. the second he finds out where they are Smithy is a dead man walking". Max nodded before he glanced back at the address on his phone before hitting the send button and dropping his phone back into the pocket on his shirt.


End file.
